


Letter for Dr James Watson, 25th April 1912

by Sanctitatem



Series: Helen and James letters [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Letters, RMS Titanic, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanctitatem/pseuds/Sanctitatem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting safely to New York and receiving James' letter, Helen replies with one of her own. Detailing the events of the night the Titanic sank and assuring James that she is safe and well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter for Dr James Watson, 25th April 1912

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This was written for fun.  
> I have tried to make it as historically accurate as possible.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

25th April 1912

James,

Fear not, Darling, I am alive and am now in reasonable spirits. The only reason it has taken me so long to reply is due to the length the postal service takes to deliver such messages. Even after the events of last week, getting a letter back to you has not been as quick as I would have liked. 

As for how I am alive: You are correct, there were far too few lifeboats. They prioritised first class, even with my protests. Women and children first, as usual. I tried to stay on board as several needed medical attention and I wanted someone more deserving to have my place on the boat. In the end I was ordered off the ship by the Captain. I attempted to go against his orders but was thwarted. The poor man went down with the Titanic, I’m afraid. As did the majority of third and second class. The water was far too cold for anyone to survive for too long. Hypothermia settled in before any help was nearby. They were almost ice by the time our rescuers came. There was nothing we could do for the vast majority of them.

I had the fortune of being settled into the same life boat as Molly Brown. I doubt England has heard of her yet but they will. We both managed to persuade our life boat, and a few others, to go back and try to rescue any survivors. We managed to save a few, although not enough in my opinion. Molly was amazing that night. A truly unsinkable woman and, now, a firm friend and ally. It was a night none of us will ever forget.

We were rescued by RMS Carpathia and arrived in New York on the evening of the 18th. I received your letter just this morning and am replying straight away. I am hoping to travel back to England on 1st May, after my business here has been concluded. Hopefully you will have received this letter before then. I promise to keep you up to date as and when I can.

I have asked after Mr Andrews and I’m afraid to tell you that he did indeed perish with all those poor souls, that night. I only met him, briefly, at one of the evening banquets, but I could tell he was an intelligent and insightful man. It’s all such a nightmare. So many, unnecessary deaths. So many that could have been saved. When I get back we will have to see what we can do about making sure this does not happen in the future. Although, I have the feeling you may have already started without me.

I have complete faith in your ability to run our Sanctuary, James. Please continue to do the sterling work that you have consistently produced throughout the years. Assure the residents that I am fine and will be home soon. Also, if you could, please forward my good wellbeing to Nigel. There is no sense in letting anyone be concerned without reason.

You are quite right. You should not have been here with me. If, for the most selfish reason, that is due to the fact that you could have died. I know you too well, James. You wouldn’t have got on that life boat and no one would have been around to make you. First class, or not. You are where you are supposed to be. Your support and work is invaluable. As is your dear friendship. I look forward to spending time with you. I may need that comfort you have, so kindly, offered. I simply cannot wait to be home again, after everything. 

Please take comfort from the fact that I am alive and well. 

I hope that this letter finds you well.

With my thoughts and love,

Helen


End file.
